


Starting a Family

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, im not entirely sure what to tag this as tbh, soft dom allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sometimes, even after years in space, Shiro misses some things from Earth. Sometimes, his girlfriend can provide the real deal. This is one of those times.Written forthesepromptsfrom the Voltron kink meme.





	

“Is the human meant to resemble you?”

Shiro startled, reflexively lifting his pen from the page and slamming his hand down on the drawing. The background might smudge, but he could work with that. “No.” he said quickly, though he could feel his face growing warm.This was what he got for deciding to sketch on the couch instead of safely in their room, where he could cover his work before she was out of bed. He looked over his shoulder at Allura, who seemed more amused than anything else, and offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“May I see it again?” Allura leaned over the back of the couch, her right elbow resting just above his shoulder.

Shiro hesitated, then slowly lifted his hand from the page. He’d lost a few of the stars to smudging, but the thin white outline around the focus of the picture was still crisp and clean. In his peripheral vision, Allura grinned. “You are quite talented.” she remarked, gently tracing the thick black outline of a tentacle which came from the right side of the page. Her fingernail stopped where the tendril curled around itself, halfway choking the man in the drawing who, okay, Shiro had sorta modelled after himself. It wasn’t like he had his usual bookmarked references, this far out in space. “Why were you embarrassed?”

Shiro knew he was blushing as Allura pressed a gentle kiss to his ear, but he couldn’t help it. “This stuff is, well, it’s not really considered appropriate, back on Earth.”

“Oh, it wasn’t appropriate on Altea either.” Allura’s lips curled up in a mischievous smile, which he couldn’t see but he could certainly feel pressed against the side of his head. “But may I ask why you chose to draw this?” her fingernail glided down the page, following the curve of the man’s back until a tentacle cut across it. “If it’s so inappropriate to you, why create it?” she traced the upper edge of the tentacle across the human’s torso, down towards his crotch, and Shiro shivered.

“This is actually a re-draw.” he admitted, rolling the pen between his fingers. “There were these, well, erotic comics I read, back on Earth, and I felt like redoing one of the more memorable panels with a guy instead of a girl.”

“A man like yourself?” Allura asked, lifting her finger to tap the character’s face. Specifically where Shiro had given him a little scar across his nose, which, okay, hadn’t exactly been necessary but nobody had been supposed to _see_ it. Shiro felt his face grow warmer, and Allura giggled before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know, I could do this to you, if you want.” she tapped the picture again, this time indicating where a tentacle was buried between the man’s legs.

Shiro leaned sideways so he could properly turn to stare at her. “What?” he asked, and his voice did _not_ squeak, thank you very much.

Allura remained bent over the back of the couch, and Shiro realized she was only wearing a loosely tied bathrobe. She smiled as his face burnt, the corners of her eyes crinkling up in amusement. “Alteans are shapeshifters, remember?” she straightened up and glided around the end of the couch to sit next to him. “If you like, I could shift my genetalia to resemble this.” she dragged the pad of her index finger along the length of a tentacle which came from the left side of the page’s upper edge, swooping down and up and down again like an oddly proportioned U-bend. Its tip hovered just outside the drawn man’s open mouth, and when she looked back up Allura’s beautiful blue eyes were questioning.

Shiro had to admit, the prospect excited him. Finding out that Allura’s natural equipment was markedly similar to what the galra had given him had been one thing, but to learn that she could alter it at will... “I’d like that.” he said breathlessly, and Allura’s smile gained an edge of smug satisfaction as he shut his sketchbook, tucking the pen in the spiral binding automatically.

“Perhaps tonight?” Allura teased, pulling the sketchbook from his grip so she could rest a hand between his legs.

“Yes.” Shiro replied quickly, catching her other hand when it returned empty and twining their fingers together. “But not here.”

“Of course.” Allura’s smile was wide and beautiful, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Carry me?”

Shiro chuckled, and pressed a quick kiss to the edge of her mouth. “Gladly.”

The top of her robe fell a little bit more open before they even left the room, and Shiro slowed his walk to press a line of kisses along her collarbone. Allura pulled his head up for a proper kiss before he picked up the pace again, and by the time she tapped the operation panel for their bedroom door her robe was only barely concealing anything. She shed it as soon as her feet touched the floor, and even after so long the sight of her took his breath away.

“Like what you see?” Allura asked with a coy grin, walking backwards towards their bed. Shiro nodded, and followed her when she crooked her finger. She tugged his pajama shirt off as soon as he sat next to her on the bed, and guided his flesh and blood hand down to her crotch. “You can touch. It won’t bite.” she grinned, and Shiro ran his fingers down her length.

It was soft, a little slimy, and undulated under his touch. Allura hummed appreciatively, and Shiro threaded the waving, curling tip between his fingers. That drew a gasp out of her, and the tentacle oozed some thick, clear liquid. “Will it still deposit?” Shiro asked, looking up at Allura’s flushed face.

She nodded, and pushed Shiro’s shoulders gently until he turned and crawled into the middle of the bed. “If they are ready, yes.” she breathed, leaning over him to kiss the side of his neck. “Are you sure you want to take them? We can always wait for my next cycle.”

“I want to.” Shiro said firmly, turning his head to meet her eyes. “If something happens, I- I want to know we tried.”

Allura nodded, and kissed him tenderly as she settled behind him. It would’ve been just like any other night, except for the fact that there was a tentacle curling against the front of his pajama pants. Why did he still have those on? Shiro reached down towards the waistband, but Allura slapped his hand away with a smile. “I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Shiro nodded, and inhaled against a whimper as Allura had to pull back to remove his pants. She was back a few seconds later, though, and he moaned as her tentacle curled around his dick. It constricted, squeezing ever so gently, and Shiro nearly came on the spot. Allura chuckled, and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of his neck. “You like that?” she murmured, tentacle sliding around his dick like the best handjob of his life. Tentaclejob? Fuck, whatever it was called it felt _good_.

“Yes.” he gasped, rocking back against her. Allura’s tentacle abruptly loosened as her hands landed on his hips, and Shiro would’ve whined but the slimy tip was tracing gently over his skin, towards his vagina, and the only noise he could muster was a moan. The thick liquid left his skin tingling and sensitive in the best way, every nerve sparking with pleasure.

Allura rested her forehead against the back of his shoulders as the tip of her tentacle traced his lower lips, and Shiro’s fingers curled in the sheets. “Please.” he gasped, hips jerking back helplessly against her iron grip. “Allura, please.”

Allura grinned against his back, and removed a hand from his hips to twist his head until their lips could meet in a brief but passionate kiss. “Slow or fast?” she murmured, tip flicking just barely inside him before pulling back out.

“Fast.” Shiro tried to rock against her again, and Allura allowed him a little bit of give before using her free hand to gently press his shoulders down towards the mattress, forcing him onto his knees and elbows.

“Tell me if I need to stop.” Allura breathed, and as soon as Shiro nodded his understanding he was seeing stars. Allura’s tentacle was inside him, writhing even as her hips rocked against his violently, and it felt _amazing_. The base was wide enough it should’ve brushed the edge of uncomfortable every time Allura slammed into him, but the tentacle’s thick slime turned that into overwhelming pleasure. Shiro rocked against her in an effort to take it as deep as he could with each thrust, the tentacle’s writhing driving him rapidly higher.

“Allura.” Shiro gasped, eyes fluttering shut as she kissed along the backs of his shoulders. “I’m close.”

“Good.” Allura panted, head dropping to nuzzle at his neck. “Come for me, Shiro.” she snapped her hips forward, and Shiro cried out wordlessly as his world exploded in bursts of bright black. Allura didn’t stop, though. Her tentacle coiled inside Shiro, and before he’d even fully come down from his first orgasm he was coming again. This time Allura moaned, and her tentacle began to grow.

“They’re ready.” she breathed against Shiro’s ear, voice low and heavy. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Shiro replied breathlessly, and Allura moaned so close to his ear he could feel himself getting hard again. Allura rocked against him more gently, drawing whimpers from his throat as the tip of her tentacle pressed past his cervix. And then it began to swell. Not much, but enough that the first inch or two inside him wouldn’t be able to writhe. It felt strange in the best way, especially with his whole body still so sensitive and every inch where the tentacle touched burning with ecstasy.

“Tell me if you cannot hold them all.” Allura murmured, running one hand gently over Shiro’s stomach. “Uncoupling will be uncomfortable, but far less so than filling you beyond your limits.”

“I’ll tell you.” Shiro nodded, and turned to kiss her gently. She returned it, but he had to break the kiss to gasp for air when Allura’s tentacle bulged. It was bigger than he’d expected, or at least felt that way, and for a few seconds he worried that they would have to uncouple and let Allura spend herself on the sheets. Then the first egg slid into him, and Shiro’s head dropped between his shaking arms as he came again with a moan. Allura’s breaths were harsh against his back as the first of her eggs was pressed deeper and deeper. He couldn’t help but tense as it left the tentacle, the intensity of it all drawing a whine from his throat, and then as it settled within him he slumped against the bed.

“You’re doing great.” Allura murmured, the second egg drawing out a whimper as it slid into him. Every nerve ending in his body was alight, sparking unbearable pleasure through his brain at every point of contact, and the egg’s passage was enough to push him into another climax.

“How many?” he gasped as Allura’s tentacle bulged for the third time. He knew they’d talked about it, when they were determining whether or not having a family would be possible, but the numbers slipped his mind.

“No more than a dozen.” Allura said gently, tucking a few stray strands behind his ear and brushing her lips against the shell of cartilage. “Are they uncomfortable?”

Shiro shook his head, words more than a little bit beyond him as the third egg settled next to the first two. “Just, intense.” he panted, trailing into a moan as another egg slipped into him.

“Should I stop?” Allura asked, concern clear in her tone.

Shiro shook his head, arms trembling. “No.” he gasped as the fourth egg settled inside him. “No, I want- I want them.” he bit back a moan as the fifth egg passed into him, and Allura muffled a matching sound against the back of his shoulder.

“I love you.” she murmured, sliding a hand down towards his dick. “Would you like me to touch you?” her fingers skirted painfully close to his erection, and Shiro nodded.

“Please.”

Her fingers wrapped around his length, smearing the half dried slime there and setting off fresh starbursts behind his eyelids. She chuckled against his skin, and pressed a kiss to his neck. “You’re doing very- very well, Shiro.” she breathed in his ear, voice hitching in a little gasp as the sixth egg entered his body. “The best mate I could have asked for.”

Shiro couldn’t muster up any words to reply to that, so instead he turned his head and made an attempt at kissing Allura. It was sloppy, barely worthy of being called a kiss, but another egg was pressing into him and he couldn’t keep his head up for any more than a messy slide of lips over lips.

Allura’s hand left his cock, and Shiro moaned as her slimy palm stroked over his stomach, leaving a trail of tingly ecstasy in its wake. The next egg entered him before the previous (sixth? seventh? he couldn’t recall) settled, and Shiro’s arms finally gave out as he came. Allura pulled him flush against her body, and supported him with her still vaguely sticky hand as she sat up. It took a minute to get his legs more or less under him, especially with Allura thrusting gently up into him, but when the next egg breached him it was fighting gravity.

The eggs already settled within him felt like they jostled with the shift, and he could only whimper as another egg pressed up into his body. Two more followed almost immediately after, and Shiro moaned as Allura’s fingers wrapped around his dick, coaxing him easily to another orgasm.

“You’re doing very well.” Allura murmured in his ear. “Is it too much?”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m good.” he gasped.

“How does it feel?” Allura breathed against his neck, warm on his sweaty skin. “How do they feel inside you?”

Shiro inhaled through clenched teeth as yet another egg pushed up into him, this one more slowly than the previous few. His tongue felt heavy and thick in his mouth, and when he opened his mouth all that came out was an inarticulate whine.

“Shiro?” Allura leaned back slightly, and the air on his back made him shiver.

“Heavy.” he panted, the muscles in his legs spasming weakly as the most recent egg settled inside him. His fingers curled against the sheets, and Allura gently grabbed his flesh and blood wrist to lift it. She rested his hand on his stomach, smoothing his fingers out over the slight bulge there as she molded herself to his back again.

“Uncomfortably so?”

Shiro shook his head. “Just, weird. Different. Good different.” he turned his head to catch her eyes, and smiled. she grinned back, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Love you.”

“And I, you.” the edges of Allura’s eyes crinkled up as she smiled at him, then they fluttered shut and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “This is the last one.” she panted, hips jerking up against his. The egg slid into him almost easily, even as he involuntarily tensed at the sparks of pleasure set off by its passage. Allura clutched at his chest with one hand, the fingers of the other twined between his own organic ones, and he struggled to draw a full breath as the gentle pressure inside him shifted.

Allura gasped against his neck as the last egg fully left her body, and Shiro slumped forward as it settled in his. How many were there? He’d lost count, but it felt like a lot. Allura guided their joined hands over the slight bulge of his stomach, and Shiro imagined he could feel the soft, round shapes under his fingertips.

“Will they get much bigger?” he mumbled, leaning his head against Allura’s.

“Yes, but not by too much.” she whispered back. “Perhaps half again the size they are now.” she slid her hand free of his, and gripped him gently at his left hip and under his right arm. Shiro’s body gave an exhausted shudder as Allura pulled out, and when she laid him gently on the mattress he wrapped a hand around her bicep to pull her down as well. She curled up next to him, their faces mere inches apart on the pillows, and ran a hand down his side. “Was it good for you?”

Shiro nodded slowly, and slid his organic arm around Allura’s waist. “You?”

Alura grinned, and scooted closer to give him a gentle kiss. “Of course.” she smiled, pressing another kiss to the tip of his nose. “Now let’s sleep. We only have a few hours before the others wake up.”

Shiro answered with a gentle kiss to her cheek, and let his eyes drift shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some very specific headcanons about how altean reproduction works, so I’ll do a quick explanation here. Alteans, like seahorses, have the father carry the children. Since alteans are all equipped for both producing and fertilizing eggs, the mother is the one whose body produced the eggs. The eggs develop in the mother’s body for three skips (one skip is equivalent to ten Earth days) before the she has to pass them, at which point they have to be implanted in order to continue developing. In theory they can be implanted in any properly equipped body, but the father’s is the only one guaranteed not to reject them as parasites.


End file.
